the dragonborn and the maid
by Maximum carnage
Summary: the dragonborn has saved the world time and time again and wants to settle down with mead in random taverns. but this changes when he is forced to leave and go to solitude. more to this short series to come


THE DRAGONBORN AND THE MAID

BY: Maximum Carnage

summary- the argonian dragonborn has saved the land of Skyrim more than once and for what, a life in Sovangaurd? Haj-ei would rather drown himself in alchohal, that is until he goes to Solitude.

"BARTENDER ANOTHER ALE" I shouted across the inn. The bartender was loosing his patience in me and my alchohalic problems I could see it on his face. He brings another ale and says "Don't you think you've had enough alchohal sir?"  
"I'll have enough when I say so" I replied and snatched the ale. The look of anger grew intensly when I took the ale. "That's it get out of my inn or I'll call the guards". I rolled my eyes and got up. we stared at each other for a bit. I pulled out my coin purse and set down 300 septiums. He looked at me confused. "You really are drunk. Your drinks only cost you 25 septiums."  
"Yeah 25 for the drinks and 275 for damages". I looked at the door and shouted. "FUS RO DAH!". The door were no longer there, only the black of the night. I walked out and without looking back I shouted "KEEP THE CHANGE BITCH".

The walk back to my house seemed longer than usual. I looked to my side to see a guard runnig at me. I said "There a problem sir?". I wish they didn't wear those damn helments it makes it so hard to read their face. "Yes there is Dragonborn. As it apears you blew the front off of the inn I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you in jail"  
"Can't I just pay a fine or something, I mean I left money for repairs anyway and last I checked there isn't a law against shouting"  
"No but destruction of property is"  
"So I get charged for destroying an inn but the collage can get away with destroying Winterhold? What the fuck"  
"Look I'll cut you some slack but you have to leave town"  
"For how long?"  
"At least a year or two so people will forget about it. It is either that or time in jail, your choice dragonborn". I looked at him and thought about it. "Do I have time to pack?"

My bags were packed and ready. I walked out and got a carage. I loaded my stuff and got on. "Where to my scaly friend?"  
"Take me to Solitude and please don't call me "your scaly friend" I hate it when people say that". He looked back to the road and moved on. "Do you have a name friend?"  
"Haj-ei. And what might your name be driver?"  
"My name is Michael". _This guy is ok...for a carage driver_. He shouted back "Ever been to Solitude?"  
"Yeah it's a beautiful place"  
"I couldn't agree more".

It seemed like days before we got to Solitude and I was craving ale. I gave Michael 100 septiums. "Keep the change". I walked away without looking back. I looked at those giatnt doors and pushed them open. There was a crowd of people around the exicution block. I nudged the closest person. "Who's getting the axe?"  
"Some maid named Lydia"  
"What for?"  
"People claim she tried to kill her master". I hate it when people claim stuff that they know nothing about. I ran up to the block and shouted. "Stop this. Answer me this who here in this crowd seen what this young lady has done? No one figures. By the nine let her go". They all looked at me. One of the exicutioners walked over to me. "Under who's athority do you come?"  
"Under that of my own. I am the Dragonborn."  
"Dovahkinn!". His eyes widend and he knelt towards me. "By the nine get up and let her go". He quickly got up and let her free. I looked out to the crowd "ALL OF YOU GO HOME NOW!". I looked at Lydia "You okay?"  
"Yes thanks to you."  
"Now tell me the truth, did you do what the people claim you did?"  
"No no I didn't". I could see it in her eyes that she was telling the truth. "Come with me I'll get you a drink".

_By the nine this girl can hold her alchohal_. She looked at me and said "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. If there is anything you need just ask". I put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her. "Do you have a place to stay?"  
"No, I lived where I worked and I don't work anymore". _No where to stay damn_. "If you want you can stay with me". Her face brightend up. "Really you'd let me stay with you? What's the catch?"  
"No catch at all you can stay free of charge". She threw her arms around me and squeezed. "Thank you thank you thank you"  
"No need to thank me. Speeking of which we should get going, it's getting late". I stood up and payed for the drinks and she got up and followed me home. I unlocked my door and walked in then closed the door. She lookedat me "I never got your name"  
"My name is Haj-ei". We were walking side by side and we fell down the stairs. I landed on my back. She landed on top of me. She got up and looked at me with a worried look on her face. "Are you ok?"  
"I've been stabbed, shot, burned, frozen, and bitten. It would take more than a fall down some stairs to hurt me". I got up and brushed myself down. I looked at her. "Are you ok?". She noded and walked up the stairs. I heard her fall again and ran up to get her. She had slipped on a water slick. I gently picked her up and took her upstairs. I then walked into my room and layed her on the bed. _By the nine she is beautiful_. I shook the thoughts out of my head and layed next to her, "Good night Lydia" I said then fell asleep.

I woke up to hear a sound down stairs. My first instinct was to look to see if Alaina was still there and she was. I grabbed my sword of flames (Deadric sword with fire enchantment) and walked down the stairs. I saw a man about my height looking through my stuff. I walked up behind him quietly and grabbed him. I put my blade close to his neck and grabbed his neck with the other arm. I wispered in his ear "Who are you?". All he could do was struggle. I put the blade to his neck and slit his throat. His body fell to the ground with a dull thud. I heard a gasp and turned around. Alaina was watching me. I walked to her and she backed away. "Alaina calm down I won't hurt you". To late, she fell down the stairs. "TIID KLO UL" I shouted to slow time. I walked behind her and caught her as time went back to normal. She looked at me with great fear. I gently put her down and backed away. "I'm sorry Lydia, I'm sorry". I locked myself in the storage room. She knocked on the door."Open the door please, I just want to talk". I got up and unlocked the door. She ran in and kissed me. _Wow is this really happening_? She pulled away and looked at me. "Thank you Haj-ei". I was confused. "You're not scared?"  
"No, well at first yes but then I saw who it was. He was one of the people who claimed to have seen me in the act of a crime". I was shocked. All I could do was look at her. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer. "You've saved my life twice in a day, how can I repay you?"  
"You don't need to repay me". She put her head on my chest and sighed. I picked her up and took her upstairs then layed her on the bed. I walked to the door "Are you going to go to bed?"  
"Yeah after I clean the mess up". I walked downstairs and started to clean up the mess.

_I don't know why it always feels like it takes forever to move a dead body_. I took the body outside and dumped it over the wall. _Now to clean up the blood_. I walked in the house and started to clean the blood. It took me an hour to clean it up. When I finished I went upstairs and layed down. I felt her arms go around me. I put a hand on her's. She rolled me on my back and stradled me. She pulled a dagger from her boot and cut up my shirt to reveal my chest. I put my hands on her sides and smiled. She ran her hands up and down my chest. This cuased me to let out a slight purr. She smiled and leaned down slowly to kiss me. She took off her shirt to reveal her breasts. I raised myself and began to suck on her breasts. She let out a long moan and pulled my head closer to her chest. I turned her onto her back and got on top of her. I grabbed her pants and pulled them off. She started to blush. I pulled off my pants and threw them to the side. She was waiting for me so I got ontop of her and put my cock in her. She let out a loud moan. I gave her a sceond to adjust to me and i started to fuck. With each thrust she would moan louder. I looked down at her and kissed her deeply to quiet the moans. _Oh gods she feels great_. I fucked her faster and harder. I finally released my seed in her. Her back arched and she held me. She was panting hard and I pulled out. She layed there in front of me trying to catch her breath. I layed next to her and pulled her closer. She wispered in my ear. "I love you Haj-ei."  
"I love you too Lydia". that was all we said and we both fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and saw that Lydia wasn't there. I slowly sat up and tried to wake myself up. Lydia walked into the room and sat on my lap and kissed me. I put my arms around her and kissed her neck. I saw the worried look on her face. "Lydia what's wrong?". She looked at me and layed me down then layed next to me. "What's wrong Lydia?". She took a deep breath and looked at me. "Haj-ei I-I-I"m pregnant".

the end

first story, the second will be released later


End file.
